This invention relates to the use of street or other lighting systems as a basis for a network of sensors, platforms, controllers and software enabling functionality beyond lighting of outdoor or indoor spaces.
Industrialized countries throughout the world have extensive networks of indoor and outdoor lighting. Streets, highways, parking lots, factories, office buildings, and all types of facilities often have extensive indoor and outdoor lighting. Substantially all of this lighting until recently uses incandescent or high intensity discharge (HID) technology. Incandescent or HID lighting, however, is inefficient in conversion of electrical power to light output. A substantial fraction of the electrical power used for incandescent lighting is dissipated as heat. This not only wastes energy, but also often causes failure of the light bulbs themselves, as well as of the lighting apparatus.
As a result of these disadvantages, and the operating and maintenance cost efficiencies of light emitting diodes or other solid-state lighting technologies, many owners of large numbers of incandescent or HID light fixtures are converting them to use solid-state lighting. Solid-state lighting not only provides for longer life bulbs, thereby reducing labor costs for replacement, but the resulting fixtures also operate at low temperatures for longer periods, further reducing the need to maintain the fixtures. The assignee of this application provides lighting replacement services and devices to various municipalities, commercial and private owners, enabling them to operate their facilities with reduced maintenance costs and reduced energy costs.